Dreaming
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: Little moments that define Abby and Gibbs relationship.
1. Dreaming With A Broken Heart

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from NCIS or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Author Notes: Each chapter is totally unrelated to the next, and each chapter was written while the song was playing. Once the song finished I went back to fix my spelling and grammar, and that was all.

Dreaming With a Broken Heart - John Mayer

As he opened the door to the lab he was greeted with a loud blast of metal music. He ran a hand through his gray hair and gave a sigh, in his other hand he held a large Caf-Pow. Special Agent Gibbs watched as his forensic specialist moved to the beat of her loud music as she worked of identifying the latest blood sample he had sent her. A quick tap to her stereo and the music came to a stop.

Abby spun on heel as the room became silent. Her plaid skirt fluttered with the movement, something that Jethro didn't miss. "Gibbs?"

"What do you have for me Abbs?" He said as he handed her the caffeinated drink.

"Thanks." She turned back to the computer screen and motioned for her boss to come closer. "I was just about to email you the results." She pulled up a photo of a Hispanic male in his early twenties. "The blood on the knife you gave me came from Lance Coral Giovanni Rodriguez."

Gibbs looked over Abby's shoulder at the computer and scanned the page. It was all information that he had come across before. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before turning away. "Thanks Abbs."

Abby felt her face turn red. She brought her hand up and touched the place where Gibbs had his lips only moments before. "No problem Gibbs."

She pulled her stereo remote out of her lab coat pocket and pressed the play button. The heavy sounds of a steel guitar filled the room once more.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for the moment you can hardly breathe_


	2. Chasing Cars

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from NCIS or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Author Notes: Each chapter is totally unrelated to the next, and each chapter was written while the song was playing. Once the song finished I went back to fix my spelling and grammar, and that was all.

Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

Special Agent Gibbs lay in the sterile hospital bed, a white bandage covering the exposed area on the side of his neck. His eyes were closed and his chest was slowly rising and falling. Near the window sat a women with her black hair pulled into two high pigtails, her head against the back of the reclining chair, and her eyes focused on the man in the bed. Her neck was stiff from sleeping in the uncomfortable chair.

She stood up and made her way over to the bed, stretching her neck as she walked.

"Gibbs?" She whispered. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of her voice. "Is there enough room for me?"

The gray haired man smiled. "Of course." Slowly he made his way to the side of his bed, and invited Abby to lay beside him.

She kicked off her black boots with the three inch heel and clambered onto the bed. Gibbs pulled her close, and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Gibbs, I was so worried. When Tony said you had been shot I didn't know what to think." The tears began to well up in her eyes, and she tried to fight them back. "I don't know what I would do with out you."

_If I lay here,  
If I just lay here_,  
_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_


	3. Mr Brightside

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from NCIS or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Author Notes: Each chapter is totally unrelated to the next, and each chapter was written while the song was playing. Once the song finished I went back to fix my spelling and grammar, and that was all.** This chapter is from Tim's Point Of View.**

Mr. Brightside - The Killers

I always thought Abby and I made the perfect couple. We were both so different, but that was what made our relationship interesting, it held us together. Even after we broke up, I always thought we would get back together. But now, I know that will never happen, tonight has proven that to me.

This evening is our Christmas party at the office. Abby and I spent hours setting up decorations and making sure the room was perfect. Everyone showed up, even Gibbs, and that was a surprise to all of us, except out goth scientist. She never left his side from the moment he stepped off the elevator. The entire night they have been drinking, taking, and even dancing. I sigh as I watch my boss hold Abby close, swaying to the music, his hands resting on the small of her back, on her bare, inked skin. Her arms are wrapped around his neck, and her head is pressed against his chest.

She giggles in response to something he has said. His hand drifts to her face, and pushes a lock of dark hair out of her beautiful face before leaning towards her. Their lips meet as I turn away, trying to remove the image from my mind.

I keep my distance for the rest of the evening, but I keep my eyes on Abby. She never once leaves the side of Special Agent Gibbs, not even when the party is over and everyone is heading home for the weekend. I watch as Gibbs holds the passenger door of his car open, and Abby slips into the seat, leaving her hearse behind.

_And I just can't look its killing me,  
And taking control.  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea._


	4. This Everyday Love

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from NCIS or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Author Notes: Each chapter is totally unrelated to the next, and each chapter was written while the song was playing. Once the song finished I went back to fix my spelling and grammar, and that was all.

This Everyday Love - Rascal Flatts

It was just another sunny Sunday morning in Washington, and Jethro and I had decided to spend the day in our room, just relaxing. I watched as his silver hair gleamed in the morning light. I loved the way the light reflected off of his hair making him look like an angel, and I let out a small giggle. Jethro looked up from his book, and tilted his head.

"What's so funny?" His voice was like velvet.

"I love you." I replied.

"You were laughing because you love me?"

"I can't help it." I said as I walked towards him. He put his book down and pulled me towards him, and into his welcoming lap. I pressed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"I love you too, and I always will."

I giggled again as I felt his warm lips on my neck.

_Each morning the sun shines through my window,_

Lands on the face of a dream come true.

I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee,

And catch up on the front page morning news.

She walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck.

Just another normal thing I've come to expect


	5. Breakeven

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from NCIS or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Author Notes: Each chapter is totally unrelated to the next, and each chapter was written while the song was playing. Once the song finished I went back to fix my spelling and grammar, and that was all. This chapter is from Jethro's Point Of View.

The Script - Breakeven

She had walked out of his life just as quickly as she had entered it. Even long after she was gone he could still feel her presence. In his home, in his car, and even at his desk. She had touched every part of his life, and he was unable to erase her.

Everything reminded him of Abby. The sun was the warmth of her smile, the night was her dark hair. He laied her to rest beside his late wife and daughter, and promised to visit them all as often as he could.

Jethro looked down as a small hand grabbed onto his. A young girl, no older then three, looked up at him with spakling blue eyes, "Why did Mommy have to leave us?"

_They say bad things happen for a reason,_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven._


End file.
